


紅富士

by thesunalsorises



Category: yl
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunalsorises/pseuds/thesunalsorises
Summary: /OOC/养成系先婚后爱/修罗场/文中其他人物关系没有打tag就是没有感情线的意思
Kudos: 4





	紅富士

The Fuji出道第五年，已经很少再看见四人同台。其实是因为偶像产业逐渐衰退的趋势，大股东纷纷撤资转行搞药物研发，新鲜感少了，也没什么人买账。其中之一的黄明昊已经处于半退圈的状态，在美国读音乐学院，潜心深造想要做实力派，或者好好的找个伴隐婚，前几年的光辉事业已经达到怠倦期，早就找不到当时的热忱了。

一落地就接到李振洋的电话，那边说胳膊折了肋骨断了，接不了他，黄明昊又觉得李振洋十有八九在忽悠，直到对方发了一张如同植物人一般的照片，他才不耐烦的挂了电话，给李振洋司机发消息，叫他来接自己。

只可惜天公不作美，万里晴空突然狂风暴雨，结果就是道路拥挤交通瘫痪，黄明昊坐上车时已经过了三个小时。他又试着联系李振洋，对方没接，黄明昊心情更差，索性关了机，退掉了李振洋给他订的高级公寓，自己找房住，甚至想跟这个男的断绝来往，简直太气人。

两次重伤之后李振洋终于明白什么叫人生苦短需及时行乐，出院的第一件事就是找岳明辉喝酒，俩人酒品一个比一个烂，最后睡在桌上叫人给抗走的。老头子看他大病初愈也没敢重罚，臭骂几句不知好歹，李振洋一只耳进一只耳出，完全没把人放眼里，最后李母脸色铁青的在后背拍了一巴掌，这才把李振洋拍老实了，乖乖的认了错。

说是认错，本质就是顺着话附和，李家没人敢真正对他发脾气。李振洋虽然年过三十，在李家却还是掌上明珠一样的存在，毕竟是唯一长子，人生的每一步都是铺好了的。只不过他自己叛逆，不愿被拘束，在部队混了两三年，落一身病回来了，老头也没说什么生气的话。李振洋自诩活的自由，有酒肉有朋友，有情调会生活，不缺钱花不愁地位，除了家里人催婚简直不能再畅快。母亲那边其实很早就透露出这方面的意愿，轻言轻语的说振洋年级真的不小了，该找个伴踏踏实实过日子，只可惜李振洋生性随意，并没有觉得结婚是多么重要的事，他还没享受够人间极乐，结婚之后被伴侣束缚，解决各种感情纠葛？

算了吧，麻烦死了。

李振洋这么放肆也是有原因的，毕竟母亲的话没什么重量。他随意有他随意的胆量，反正等老头子出面的时候李振洋就只有服从的份，万恶的男权主义。

李振洋第二天下午才想起来好像错过了他矜贵弟弟的电话，想给黄明昊播过去来着，果不其然的被拉黑了。他摇头无奈道，多大人了还赌气赌气，又不是不要他了。等黄明昊气消了，李振洋又上去献殷勤，请弟弟吃饭逛街，还不忘提醒人带上口罩，呵护的无微不至，绅士风度处理的恰到好处。

黄明昊回国终于回国，有了大把时间放纵，几乎每天都跟李振洋混在一起，想听对方叫自己弟弟，不动声色的亲密接触，他太喜欢李振洋和自己之间那点暧昧气氛，都是源于对方无条件的纵容。

他喜欢李振洋，人尽皆知。

追求已经不是秘密，想必李振洋也知道自己的心意，只是装聋作哑，不过黄明昊有信心，十分的有信心，李振洋这种毫无防备的状态，不过是在等自己一句答复罢了。

李振洋曾真情实意的爱过自己，追回来而已，有什么难。

为什么说曾经爱过，李振洋的品行他足够了解，喜欢一个人，眼神撒不了谎。当初自己一心一意压在事业上，摒弃太多杂念，包括李振洋。等他意识到自己失足，已经又是几个年头过去，李振洋的那种眼神，也没再出现过了。

上一次见他已经是半年前。李振洋这人很没趣，除了夸自己长高了变帅了就没话讲，李振洋电话不断，黄明昊觉得被冷落很过分，一摔筷子说自己不吃了，李振洋过半天把人追回来，说我送你回去吧。

黄明昊虽然装作不在意，还是忍不住问李振洋，对方很委婉的表达出一个消息：被逼婚了，要守约的。

李振洋已经订婚，黄明昊脸色白的可怕，小心翼翼的问是不是真的？李振洋叹了口气说是啊，你哥哥再不结婚就要被赶出家门了。

黄明昊愣了愣，麻木的动了动嘴唇。

知道李振洋喜欢游山玩水，再加上受过两次重伤，老头子有恃无恐，说话也没那么硬了，只是旁敲侧击的询问李振洋有没有心上人，谁知道那厮答道处处留情，您说哪一个？差点没被李老头骂死，李振洋才意识到这哪叫催婚啊这明明是逼迫，又不敢说什么。

李家上上下下千挑万选，最后选上了范家二奶的小儿子，叫英超。长得干净漂亮，一双骨碌碌的黑眼睛深得老头厚爱，这孩子怯生，乖模乖样十分讨喜，听她母亲说还在念书，以后想当音乐家，喜欢吃甜的。英超本来是跟着母亲姓，不过既然是要嫁到别家，就自然学会入乡随俗，李英超、李英超的，读起来还是个诗情画意的名字。

李英超年龄太小，属性并不明确，先前做过几次身体检查，调养师说分化成Omega也是八九不离十的事儿，叫李老头子大可不必担心。确实，李英超这样算的上Omega里的上上品，毕竟在alpha横行霸道的社会里不可多得。

小英超实际上应该认识对方更早，只不过那会儿实在是不能说谈婚论嫁，初中刚刚毕业而已。长兄范丞丞和李振洋有过一面之缘，自己好像也对这个哥哥有点印象，模糊的记忆里李振洋很高很高，信息素味很重，当时自己被呛到流眼泪，母亲赶紧把他拉开了点。李老头一直对范家抱有好感，祖祖辈辈都算得上创业精英，过世的范老爷子是他当年最信任的二把手，大儿子范丞丞年少有为，这样优秀的家族基因，他感到十分满意。

他的满意虽不迁就李振洋，但李振洋好歹也知道自己几斤几两，老爷子安排的婚事，那就是没有还嘴余地，顿时人生无望，天都快塌下来了。他最不喜欢被人束缚。好在李振洋是个识货派，看见李英超之后就立马察觉事情没那么简单，果然又是世家情仇，这下好，还必须讨好这个小未婚妻，否则老爷子这种好面的人，要是知道李英超在自己这受了欺负，他不会好过的。

李振洋alpha特征明显，却又是个禁欲型，他认为自己还算张弛有度，不会做什么出格事，这让两家人都很放心，特别是英超妈妈，她怕孩子太小，受不了刺激，李振洋以为她扯到什么情爱之事上，略有保守的道：“英超妈妈放心，我会等他成年再标记他的。”

这回轮到李英超害羞了，红着一张脸，躲到了母亲身后。

那顿饭吃的氛围不错，婚事差不多就是敲定了。等过完年李英超就搬到李振洋家住，为了避嫌还是以弟弟的身份比较好，等孩子到了分化期，该做的都做了，再名正言顺的娶进家门做妻，老头的蓝图十分完美，李振洋买不买账都得认了。

平日两个人见面次数不多，李英超白天要么读书要么练琴，小孩不怎么会用手机，和大很多岁的未婚夫唯一的联络方式是写信，他觉得蛮有意思，李振洋虽然不会回复，但总给李英超一种聆听者的错觉，他想要和哥哥快点熟络起来，已经相当绞尽脑汁。李振洋会给他打电话，也完全不像恋人那样亲密，只是询问琐事，李振洋问什么李英超答什么，他问李英超想不想我？小孩愣几秒说很想哥哥，李振洋听见哥哥俩字心头一甜，叫李英超多喊几句，对方不说话了。

还是太小。李振洋唉声叹气，就连叫声哥哥都害羞，孩子得养到什么时候。

李振洋说不清二者之间的关系，不过他能确定的是自己并不称得上喜欢李英超。一是逼婚，感情是逼不出来的。二是李英超过于幼小，对于有些事甚至连概念都没有，又怕人又要人陪伴，情况太难搞。合着半天弄回来了个童养媳，还是养不熟的那种。

李英超就读的贵族学校，戒备森严管理军事化。所以孩子很听话，愿意服从命令，也没什么生活上的陋习，十分适应新环境，这点李振洋较为满意，还以为李英超会一哭二闹三上吊，其实并没有。搬来自己家之后就一直很乖很乖的，很是听话。李振洋有时也会闲下来接送李英超上下学，小孩还是不习惯二人相处，又或者是因为有婚约在身，怎么都觉得别别扭扭，李英超时常在想，自己未来就要和这个哥哥结婚……在小孩眼里情情爱爱永远都是羞答答的，谁能想到十六七岁自己也要经历这些呢。

李振洋很尊重他，没经过对方允许是绝对不会碰李英超，任何地方都不会。保持绝对安全距离，避免自己失控，成年alpha时常难以克制。李振洋虽然没有那样敏感，偶尔看见孩子后颈粉红色的，正在发育的，小桃子一般的腺体，还是会想些有的没的。真可恶。

婚前剩下的时间屈指可数，李振洋却时常有负罪感。觉得他太小，跟个小孩子谈情说爱，怎么都觉得奇怪。李英超长相显小，又是没受过半点苦的孩子，李振洋恍惚的以为对方只有十四五岁，但实际上小孩很快就要成年，大概在明年冬天。李英超在学校没什么朋友，更多是不敢靠近，想站在李英超身边，分量太重。这个小孩身世背景无从而知，却时刻有人庇护，不论老师甚至校领导，都对李英超万般照顾，毕竟范老头的势力摆在那，英超大哥范丞丞没人敢惹，再加上李振洋这么个让人退避三舍的未婚丈夫，李英超一下子和同龄人拉开了距离。

分化之前李英超一直安排在普通班，和一群乳臭未干的发育晚的人朝夕相处，有些属性尚不明确，那么就是beta。几个alpha隐形基因较为明显的孩子也转到别的班去，所以李英超的同学基本上都是omega或者气味偏淡的beta，安全度有保障，就算某些alpha虎视眈眈，那也只能远远地垂涎了。

李振洋的养孩子计划进行顺利，岳明辉调侃他喜当爹，又问起英超到底和李振洋相差多少岁，alpha还刻意想了想，吐了口烟道：“不知道，十几岁吧。”

岳明辉无语：“那是你媳妇。”

李振洋反问：“我媳妇，未成年，怎么着上完之后局子里蹲几年再出来结婚？”

岳明辉踹他一脚：“去你妈的啊。”

这个时候李英超恰好放学回家，玄关处撞到岳明辉，慌忙之中小声说抱歉抱歉，岳明辉慈祥的看着孩子笑：“Bonjour，英超~”

李英超愣了愣，捏紧了书包带，说，叔叔好。

岳明辉一口气喘不上来，李英超已经窜到李振洋身边去，李振洋低下头和人说了几句，李英超很听话的上楼写作业，岳明辉咂舌：“牛逼，认主儿的。”

李振洋笑的顽劣，炫耀似的强调：“我养的。”

李英超进屋放了书包，坐在床上发呆，才觉得刚才好像被李振洋搪塞，事实上alpha语气一直是这样，他也见怪不怪了。李英超开始好奇岳明辉，一身香水味的男人，和他哥哥凑得进，也难怪李老头看岳明辉不顺眼，李振洋跟他臭味相投，一句狐朋狗友再合适不过。

但其实后来真正的了解到岳明辉，李英超发现他倒是个有涵养的人，注重外表的同时也平衡在内心境界。李英超跟他熟起来是因为几道数学题的交情，李振洋不会辅导他，岳明辉倒是踊跃的很。他待李英超也十分随和，成天天宝贝儿宝贝儿的挂嘴边，李振洋几次都觉得恶心死了，没想到李英超很喜欢这套。老岳说孩子得宠，李振洋又反感起伪父子的戏码，不过他也不得不遵守游戏规则——反正他又不喜欢李英超，干嘛要想这么多？

可是人却总想要打破规则，仿佛越了界才是最深得人心。

李英超分化那天十分仓促，也就是十八岁生日刚过完，李振洋接到学校校医电话，说孩子情况有些不对，而距离预计的发情期又相差太远。李振洋赶到，医务室充斥着呛人的甜味，他差点失控，好在收住了，走向李英超，摸了摸他滚烫的脸。李英超软的快要化掉，理智尚在的时候被人隔离开，现在连仅有的一点理智也被烧没了。毋庸置疑他是Omega，李英超也从没意识到分化原来会这么难受，自己好像一只现出原形的妖精，浑身水汽颤抖不止，四肢虚软，还有下体怪异的潮湿感。

李振洋的出现让他兴奋不止，好像找到了救星，一把抓住人埋在胸口，眼泪蹭的李振洋衣服湿乎乎的，李英超的渴望炽热而迫切，李振洋也几乎停在理智防线边缘，小孩埋在胸前一直不停的叫自己哥哥，哥哥，带着他虚软的哭腔，李振洋不能再等了。

他的omega需要被标记，刻不容缓。

李振洋将李英超抱进车里，温热气息包裹着他，李英超像个抽了骨架的洋娃娃，软趴趴的跪坐在李振洋身上，双手环着肩，湿透的大眼睛盯着李振洋的嘴唇，如同饿虎扑食般亲吻，他不懂，只是觉得这样可以让身体里烧着的一把火平静下来。李振洋不去教，想看看要是放着他不管会是怎么样的一副局面，李英超果然没过多久就着急了，呜呜咽咽的恳求，模样有几分怜人。

李振洋看他受不了了，一把将人禁锢在怀里，对着后颈咬了下去。

TBC


End file.
